Shadowplay
by puttingpentopaper
Summary: This was it, and they both knew it. Whoever came out victorious would have their honor and perhaps this war. VERY MILD shipping. But its nothing to fuss about, I promise.


I've always had this idea and thought it would be kinda cool if it happened. I needed a break from my other story, but don't worry, I'll try to update soon.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR

I got the title of this story from the song Shadowplay by Joy Division although I personally like the Killer's remake of it better. You should listen it, great song.

There is some mild Maiko and Sukka shipping in here. If you don't like it, then try to change it to a shipping you do like, because its definately not a main part of the story and I don't want it to effect whether or not you like it cause of the shipping.

* * *

This was it, and they both knew it. Whoever came out victorious would have their honor and perhaps this war. They knew the consequences of losing. The loser would most likely not live to fight again. It didn't matter to either one of them.

Brother against sister. The world against the Firenation. Peace among the four nations against a world ruled by the Firenation.

At this moment, the Avatar was fighting the Firelord one on one. Not just defeating the Firelord would end this war. They also had to beat the next in line for the throne, and that was Zuko's job.

The brother and sister, for the most part, were evenly matched. Azula had her powerful blue flames and advanced firebending technique. Zuko was more on the defensive side, being able to block her attacks and fighting her with above-basic counterattacks.

Currently, they both had their fare share of blows. Zuko was supporting a small burn on his left leg, and Azula had one on her left shoulder. Even with these small injuries, they kept fighting harder as the battle went on, instead of becoming exhausted.

They both wanted this victory, it all came down to who wanted it more.

"Just give up, Zuko. You know you can't hold this up forever," Azula bluffed, trying to make it seem this wasn't even a challenge.

"Neither can you," Zuko bluntly stated. He wasn't much for witty comebacks, but it didn't matter. He just had to keep focused.

"You know I've always been stronger than you, even when we were kids. You could never keep up. The only reason mother favored you was because father didn't." As she said this she hurled a fireball his way.

Zuko blocked the attack, though it knocked him off balance, but just for a second. Every move was critical and he knew it. He couldn't let her get to him or else he would lose control.

They continued throwing attacks at each other for a while. Azula continued trying to break him mentally. Zuko continued to ignore her, refusing to let her win.

Zuko heard people enter the room, but he paid them no mind. Azula on the other hand looked over to see who the new spectators were. A smirk appeared on Azula's face. He hated it when she did that. "Aww, Zuzu, it looks like your friends came here to support you."

Zuko stole a glance to see who it was. He saw Sokka, Toph, and Suki. There were more people with them, but he didn't have time to notice them. What were they doing? They were supposed to go to the prison to get the war prisoners and Mai and Ty Lee. He looked back at his opponent just in time to block an attack that was headed for his other leg. He kept focused at his target as he spoke to them. "You guys _have_ to get out of here." They weren't going anywhere. "NOW!"

"Zuko, we're not leaving," he heard Sokka say.

Azula's devilish smile grew wider. "They aren't going to leave you? Aww that's so sweet of them."

Zuko shook his head. He couldn't believe this. Why wouldn't they just listen to them? "Weren't you guys supposed to go to the prison anyway? What are you doing here?" He hoped that would get them to leave, but it failed more miserably than his previous attempt.

"We already got everyone out," Zuko heard Suki say. He looked back over at them and saw the two people he didn't notice before. It was Mai and Ty Lee. His eyes immediately locked on Mai's. He hated he effect she had on him. She broke the stare as she looked over to Azula. Her eyes grew wide and he followed her gaze. Azula had taken advantage of this situation. She launched a powerful attack right at him. He blocked the fire part of the attack, but wasn't quick enough to stop the force of it. He was knocked onto his back.

He recovered and flipped back onto his feet, launching an attack on the way up, but that was a big blow. Azula was definitely at an advantage now. He had to move quickly to avoid her attacks.

He looked over at them again. Having Mai there _really _made him worry. Another attack was hurled his way, this time it struck him on the side of his hip. He quickly recovered although it would be sore later.

He looked over a third time and saw Mai glaring at him. "Zuko, focus on her not us. Maybe you could end this thing quicker if you'd quit worrying. We'll be fine," she said.

"Yes, Zuko, they'll be _fine_." She said this in such a diabolical tone that Zuko knew she was up to something.

Suddenly, he saw her go through the motions. He knew immediately what she was doing, he got in his stance and was ready to counter her attack. The sparks moved through her fingers and were guided by her hand. He saw her aim, and to his surprise, it wasn't at him.

"Watch out!" he screamed. At that point that was all he could do. Luckily, Toph could detect it coming and put up a wall between the group and the lightning bolt.

This is what he feared. He knew something like this was going to happen. If Toph wasn't there, they all would've…well, he didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help thinking of just that. The thought made his blood boil. He was sick of her. Why would Azula bring them into this? This was between her and him and no one else. He hated it when she played unfair and that's what she always did, even when they were little.

Zuko had met with his uncle before the fight, and he taught him the technique. He asked Zuko not to use it unless he really felt like he needed to.

And he needed to now.

This time it was Azula's turn to watch him go through the motions. Once she saw the sparks in his fingers, she knew what he was doing. To everyone's surprise, she smiled.

"Looks like you learned a new trick," she said with that malicious grin on her face. As the lightning left his fingertips she continued, "Guess what, Zuko? I learned one too." As the lightning was about to hit her, she captured it in her fingertips and redirected it to her other hand, this time aiming straight for Zuko.

He couldn't believe it. How did she know how to do that? He finally thought he had an edge on her, and it turns out she was able to redirect lightning too?! It wasn't fair!

Unexpectedly though, the bolt landed ten feet above Zuko's head as a bunch of rubble from the wall behind him started to fall from the blast. He was able to dodge out of the way, a few small pieces hitting him on his back in the process. But this thought was going through his head. Why didn't she redirect the lightning at him?

As the dust cleared, he looked over at his sister to see her on the ground. A burn mark going straight through her chest. He realized what she did wrong.

"She's dead," Toph said. They all went over to check it out. It felt weird, looming over his sister's body. This moment felt so surreal to him.

"What happened?" Sokka asked breaking Zuko's train of thought. He looked at Sokka and then back down at his sister.

"When someone redirects lightning, they're supposed to channel it through their stomach. Azula channeled it through her heart. That must've been why her attack was off."

He felt someone entwine their fingers with his. Nobody else seemed to notice. He looked over to his right and saw Mai looking down at Azula. In average Mai fashion, no one could really tell what she was thinking. Her expression remained blank as usual.

Everyone in the group just seemed to be staring down at the body, deep in thought. Ty Lee had tears streaming from her eyes. She went to hug the closest person next to her, which unfortunately for him, was Sokka. He received a jealous glare from Suki. Sokka just shrugged at her and said a somewhat comforting and awkward, "There, there" to Ty Lee while patting her on the back.

They started walking away from the body, and went to join up with Katara who was waiting for Aang. She had refused to venture far from where he was to be fighting.

All of the sudden, a blue-ish light streamed through the room, followed by a soft breeze. It seemed to spread through the whole palace, the light illuminated the capital city for a few seconds.

They knew that the war had just ended. And finally, everything could be brought to peace.

* * *

__

In the SHADOWPLAY actin out your own death

Knowin no more.

As the assassins all grouped in four lines

Dancin on the floor.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I really made an effort to get this story on here tonight instead of next week or later.

le sigh I can't wait till summer.

--puttingpentopaper--


End file.
